dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
Celadon Mall (Episode)
Celadon Mall is the title of the fifth episode in the series. It was originally uploaded to the official Dorkly website on November 19, 2012. Official Description Not even a Full Restore could cure Rusty's mall madness. Characters Appearances *Rusty *Professor Tree *Customized Stationary Salesman *Clothes Shop Employee *Cashier *Random Bystander *Hiker *Female Shopper *Male Shopper *May (Mannequin) *Brendan (Mannequin) Mentioned *Severely Injured Snorlax *Pikachu *Red *Rusty's Dad Synopsis Rusty heads to Celadon City after the Snorlax fiasco and enters the famous Celadon Mall. He wanders inside, admiring the building. He says that in order to rescue "Pikachu", he is going to need equipment, including Ultra Balls, Mega Candies and Buster Swords. However, he is easily led astray by a Celadon Mall Employee selling Customized Stationary. When Rusty inquires what it does, the employee says that you are supposed to send it to friends. Rusty, confused, asks where he can "catch" friends. Rusty moves on, passing a clothes shop. The Clothes Shop Employee tries to sell Rusty the latest fashion, but he says that he is sporting a classic Red look, saying that short pants and scarfs sound dumb. Instead, he buys a beret for his Snorlax. Rusty explores more of the store, buying 50 Brunch Balls. Inside the bicycle store, he chooses a bike and asks the Cashier how much it is. the Cashier says that it costs $1,000,000. This causes Rusty to mistake the bike for a "Legendary Bike." He uses his dad's credit card to purchase it before getting on it to ride away. Professor Tree's voice calls to Rusty, saying he cannot ride a bike inside. Rusty is initially confused by where the professor's voice is coming from until Professor Tree walks up to him. Rusty rides away and Professor Tree asks the Cashier about a bike filled with drugs. the Cashier becomes nervous, realizing that he had just sold the aforementioned bike to Rusty. He tells the professor, but the professor laughs at this and the Cashier laughs along with him nervously. Two Pidgey fly into view and Professor Tree panics, saying that they followed his scent. Trivia *When Rusty goes by the Clothes Shop, there are two trainers seen in the windows. **The right side has a Brendan mannequin, the male Pokémon trainer from Ruby and Sapphire Versions. **The left side has a May mannequin, the female Pokémon trainer also from Ruby and Sapphire Versions. *Cashier sells bikes for $1,000,000 each, referring to their extravagantly expensive cost in-game (which are accurately 999,999 Pokédollars). *Rusty uses his dad's credit card to purchase a bike. It is most likely similar to ''Home Alone 2: Lost In New York ''film where Kevin does the same to afford hotel check-in and room services. *Professor Tree tells Rusty not to ride bike indoors off-screen. This is a reference to Professor Oak's pop-up message: "It's not the time to use that!" when a trainer attempts to use bike indoors. *It might have implied that Rusty never have any friends since his childhood. Episode Connections *In preparation for his rescue of Pikachu, Rusty says that he will need many things in order to take his Pokémon back from Team Rocket, who stole Pikachu in episode "Team Rocket". *Rusty purchases a beret for his Snorlax, most likely the captured Snorlax had been healed in the previous episode. *Two Pidgeys following Professor Tree return since "The Journey Begins". References # Professor tree saying "this isnt the time to use that" Category:Episodes Category:Celadon City